A Hero Emerges
by EmoryP
Summary: That is the cheesiest name i know, i'm sorry. Julika was Isuku's childhood friend who moved to America, when they were very young moves back to go to UA high, what no one suspects, she has a dark secret that is the reason for her tremendous power, she seems to refuse to use. pls read even though it sounds cheesy.
1. Intro

At 7 years old Julika had to say good-by to her childhood friend Izuku, moving to america was scary enough without having to do it alone. "I'm sorry Izuku, I've got to go!" The curly haired boy looked sadly at his friend, "but, we were supposed to grow up and become heroes together!" Tears ran down the freckled boys face, the young girl hugged him tightly, "i'm so sorry Izuku!"


	2. Chapter 1

8 years later: Izuku's point of view.

Walking down the street, i can't believe what just happened. All-Might, my hero, said I could be a hero too! I walk into my house and set down my bags. "I'm home!" I need to get to my room right away and write in my notebook about the power i saw today from All-Might. Walking past the kitchen i hear my mom on the phone, "U-huh, I see, OK thank you bye!" My mind being elsewhere i don't think much of it, until I hear her call my name. "Izuku good news! your childhood friend from America is trying to get into the same hero course as you!" My eyes widen in realization, "You mean Julika? really?!" she laughed, "yeah! I even volunteered to house her if she gets in!" My head is spinning, so much stuff happening all in one day. I trudge toward my room suddenly very tired with all the excitement, "thanks mom but I think I need to relax, I've had kinda a weird day." My mom calls back from the kitchen again, "OK Izuku i'll call you for dinner when it's ready!"

The Day of the entrance exam.

I haven't seen Julika in such a long time, "I wonder what she would be like now. When we were young she was a scrawny girl with short dark hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow. You could say she looked sickly, but she made up for it with aggressive behavior and a loud personality. She always pushed me to do things when i was scared, or when Kacchan made me feel particularly bad. She never met Kacchan, but she always voiced her two sense on our issues." I look up from my muttering only when someone catches my eye. A girl with black hair stood in front of me looking down at her phone, "She has a muscular build, probably from years of training, the tank top and shorts are good for the summer, and practical for the physical exam, same goes for why her hair is put up, I've never seen her before I wonder-" Once again while muttering I fell.

Some more time later.

Siting in the entrance hall Present Mic is talking, basically to himself, when i realize that girl is sitting in front of me. Suddenly, she turns around, I lower my head while she looks around like she can feel my eyes. I was looking at her for barely a moment, how could she have reacted that fast? I stole a glance to my right to see Kacchan, face red and angry, burning holes into the back of the girls head. Walking out of the entrance hall, the girl disappeared into the crowd along with a bunch of other people, probably going to her physical exam.


	3. Chapter 2

Katsuki's Pov.

I am SIKED for this, i'm the best and now the whole world's gunna know it! This is gunna be easy, i am gunna be GREAT. I walk down the street repeating these things in my head over and over again. Turning the corner to the school I see green hair, Deku, Immediately stuffing my hands into my pockets glaring at the back of the short boys head. Why was HE here, why did he stop?! Is he deliberately trying to mess with me? Did he know i was coming this way?! AAAAAAARRRRRGGGG! (Yes Bakugou literally screams in his thoughts.) What is he even looking at? I look forward and see a dark haired girl looking at her phone standing about a yard in front of him, he's mumbling to himself about something while looking at her. So now he's a perv to? Jesus Deku like i even NEED to mess with you, that poor girl. I walk toward him as he starts to walk again, "Move De-" The freckled boy trips over himself while he's deep in thought. I look down and scoff, how's anyone gunna take this guy seriously? Walking past him I hear his dopy voice while his face was in the contrite, "Hey Kacchan, lets both do our be-" "Shut UP Deku!" I don't have time for this i have to get going. Taking the door from the guy in front of me I stretch my arm out to open the door all the way. "Whoa spikes! You almost close-lined me their, my plan today did NOT include dieing watch where you're going next time." I grind my teeth, "HOW ABOUT YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU ONE DOLLAR PROSTITUTE!" Blue eyes take me off guard glowing curiously, "one dollar… pffffft" her hand covers her pretty, I mean pale face as she bursts out laughing. "Dude that is so awesome i'm so sorry you're right it was totally my fault, i'll see you later good luck on your test!" My face heats up she wasn't upset? She thought what I said was awesome? I don't get it that's so stupid, she's so… aaaaghh! How am I supposed to react to that besides anger?!

Sitting in the entrance hall with that blond guy in the front was trying to get the crowd to respond to him, stupid. I noticed deku muttering to himself again and that girl was in front of him, he hair looked silky, who does she think she is with hair like that? My cheeks heat up, what's with her laughing at me like i'm funny? I'm not funny! I'm an angry God! My eyes narrow and I feel Deku's eyes on me, i don't care what's her problem anyway. I can't GAH! I'm gunna murder that burnt raisin cookie, I'M AN ETERNAL FLAME BABY!

(I just wanna say I loved coming up with Bakugo's insults, so much fun!)


	4. Chapter 3

Izuku's Pov

I'm so nervous, it's been a week and still no letter. It doesn't matter, i'm sure I failed not getting a single point and all. I can't even stand to look at myself, i really let All-Might down. I hear a rumbling outside slowly getting louder until two horn beeps ring out from the street. I look outside and see a moped with a girl rider. I can't quite tell who it is with the helmet on, her messenger bag is full of papers and other mail so she must be a new mail carrier. My ears suddenly perk up when i hear my mom, "Izuku come down here we have company!" I look back outside, and see the girl get off her bike and take off her helmet. She's wearing shorts with dark tights and a white tank top with black knee high boots, her dark hair is in a long braid that goes down her back. I immediately recognize her as the girl from the exams, I open my door and call to my mom. "Ok, i'll be there in a second!"

One Second Later XD

I walk into the living room and hear laughing, my mom turns around to introduce me to the girl on the couch. There is no need, I know who she is as soon as i see those glowing blue eyes. "Izuku, you remember-" "Julika…" I breath out her name slowly cutting off my mom. I'm so shocked she's here, "Hey Izuku!" My heart skips a beat when she says my name. I haven't seen Julika in so long would have pinched myself if she didn't run up and hug me. "I missed you so much! This is gunna be so much fun living together!" I raised my eyebrow in confusion and looked at my mom. "I told you, if she got into UA we were gunna house her." I look back at Julika, does that mean… "I got excepted! Here," she ran over to her messenger bag and handed me an envelope from UA. "I got your guy's mail on my way over." she explained with a smile. I blinked, "wait why don't you just stay with your family?" Julika pauses and my mom drops her tea cup, it shatters on the hardwood floors and Julika laughs nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess your mom never told you…" She looked at the floor contemplating something. "Izuku my dad left when i was young, but the year i left was the year he came back." She looked back up at me with no expression on her pale features, she looks hollow and almost hauntingly beautiful. "He came back to kill my mother." I couldn't believe i've never heard this before i felt so self centered. "Don't you have family to live with in america? Isn't that why you moved?" She laughed, a dry and forced laugh with no feeling behind it. "I was living with my sister and her husband, until he fell in love with me and killed her I guess you can say the apple fell straight down. I ran away for him before he could do anything for me, I made it here, contacted your mom, and got into the hero school we said we'd go to together."

I try to keep my thoughts straight, that was a lot to dump on someone all at once. The look she gave me was so, nonchalant.


	5. Chapter 4

Julika's POV (finally)

You know of all the Japanese high school uniforms i've seen, this is one of the better ones. The skirt is a little short maybe but at least it's not a gross yellow dress that Beyonce couldn't even pull off, who am I kidding Beyonce can pull off anything. I look at myself in the mirror, does my shirt look to baggy or is it just me? Screw it i'll sew it when I get home, I stick my head out my door and yell to the green haired boy in the room next to mine. "Yo Iz, you wanna ride on my moped or we walking?" Large eyes under thick green curls stick out of the door next to my room, "Iz? What is that supposed to mean?" I shrug stepping out of the room, "just something i'm trying out." I look at him and smooth out my skirt while setting my left hand on my hip raising an eyebrow. "So, legs or wheels broccoli head?" Izuku blushes at the teasing and looks down at your short skirt worriedly. "I think maybe today we should walk." I quickly side braid my long hair and lay it over my right shoulder, "nah, it's later than i thought, we're gunna be late." Izuku looks at the clock and his eyes widen, "OH NO! We can't be late on our first day!" I grab his hand and laugh hoping into my shoes and running out the door dragging the nervous bot behind me. "Don't worry Izuku, I GOT THIS!" i jump on my bike and tossed him a helmet, putting on my own as i yelled at him. "GET ON DORK!" he scrambles on the back of the moped barely holding on as i stomp on the gas pedal and took off.

Izuku's POV

I hold onto the seat in front of me, making sure not to touch Julika. I feel relieved that her skirt isn't flying up like i thought it would. I inhale deeply, a barely noticeable vanilla scent creeps up my nose and I close my eyes. The scooter hits a bump and i almost fall off, Julika grabs my hand just in time and wraps my arm around her waist making me scoot closer. "This'll help!" she yells back not taking her eyes off the road. Being so close to her makes me blush, the vanilla scent is stronger and mixed with a faint hint of strawberries almost unnoticeable. At that moment I realized it was her that I was smelling, I blush harder and try not to creepally sniff her hair. Now that i'm not almost falling off the bike this is actually kind of fun, the wind in my face, fresh air in my lungs, it's amazing. I don't brace myself for the unexpected stop in front of the school and end up face planting into the pavement, "ow..." Julika grabs my hand throwing her helmet into an unknown place on campus, "come on Izuku we're gunna be late!"

Bakugo's POV

The dork next to me is yelling something about feet while I pick at my teeth, jesus i'm bored. I hear the door open and I see Deku being forcibly pushed into the classroom. A girl walks in behind him, and my eyes narrow, i'd recognize her stupid gorgeous smile anywhere. I mean her obnoxious smile, from when she laughed at me, yeah i'm angry. She wraps her arm around his shoulders and leans down to his hight saying something to him I can't hear, he blushes as they walk over. "And what about All-Might? When do you think we're gunna see him?" Deku sits behind me and that girl sits in the desk next to him, GREAT! "I don't know Julika, but i'm also really excited to see him!" Deku gushed at her and she laughed melodically at his reaction, disgusting. I turn around and glare at them with a growl "Will you two shut up it's bad enough you're basically stalking me sitting back their, but can I at least have the blessing of being able to hear my own thoughts?" Deku blushes with a quiet "sorry kacchan" I turn to the girl, "so your name's Julika huh?" It's cute- gross, what kind of name is that? Who calls their kid something like that?! "Wait, you're Kacchan? The Kacchan that Izzie told me about when we were young?!" She asks her eyes widening snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's Bakugou Katsuki" I grumble, she smiles brightly at me looking me up and down. "Oh how I wanted to beat your ass as a kid." She never stops smiling through the whole sentence, her perfect teeth glistening, weird. "Good for you." I say simply, she turns back to Deku saying something else. I could have easily heard their conversation but i was focused on her braided hair cascading down her right shoulder ending at her waist, how does she make it look so shiny? It's annoying.


	6. I Just Wanna Say

I love getting comments, questions, recommendations, and even constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to talk to me :)


	7. Chapter 5

Izuku's POV

Walking outside in our gym uniforms and I take the time to look at my childhood friend closer. I take out my notebook to mark the differences as she walks proudly in front of me, "Back when we were kids Julika was shorter than me, now she's at least a couple inches taller although not as tall as Kacchan. She prefers to wear her gym jacket tied around her waist, when we were younger she was small and almost fragile looking now it's completely different. Defined muscles with broad shoulders as if she works out regularly, long hair pulled back out of her face, and basically perfect posture. She looks nothing like the girl i used to know." I bump into black fabric as Julika stops short and looks over her shoulder at me. "Izzie, bro, stop mumbling stuff about me and just ask." I look up at her, living in america took really influenced her vocabulary. I look back at my notebook and write one last thing, quirk:? Last time me and Julika saw each other neither of us had quirks so i wonder if she has one now?

Aizawa's POV

I look at the students as a dull pain spreads through the back of my mind like a wool blanket, I pinch the bridge of my nose as I explain the situation to the kids. "Softball pitch, Standing long jump, 50 meter dash, Grip strength test, sideways jumps, seated toe touch, in middle school you took these tests without your quirks, well now you are going to use your quirks. Megumi!" I look over to see a girl with dark hair pulled up walk out of the crowd and look at me, I rub my face, "God I should have gotten more sleep, There was an issue with your Quirk Apprehension sheet when you applied to the school." Her look went from indifferent to curious as she walked closer, "what do you mean?" she tilted her head like a puppy and i rolled my eyes looking at her paperwork, "well for one thing, you put 'altimate badassery' as your quirk." I raise my gase to see her still confused, "Mr Aizawa, I don't understand." I roll my eyes as the pain in my head throbs a little with annoyance, "Alright just, what's your real quirk?" She laughs and my eyebrow twitches in annoyance, i do not like this girl, she reminds me of someone. "Please." she says simply waving her hand in dismissal and I decide to let it go so my brain doesn't literally explode. I wave my hand in dismissal and the girl steps back into the crowd."Bakugou!"

Julika POV

I'm fucking thirsty.

Bakugou POV

"So all I have to do is throw this ball?" I don't hear the response, I'm too focused on Julika who is attacking a water bottle even though we haven't even started doing shit. I want everyone to see me and my quirk, why isn't she looking at me? "Bakugou!" Aizawa growls. I look over one more time to see her looking past the bottle at me, this is my chance. Creating explosions from the back of the ball to propel it forward making an opposite reaction causing the ball go to farther (physics) while i scream "DIE!" it flies 705.2 meters and falls on the ground. Hearing a loud thud I look over only to see a certain black haired girl spit out her drink and then take a knee coughing and laughing. Heh, bet that impressed her… like I care. "Sorry! Went down… the wrong tube, did he say die? HA!" she stands up giving me a thumbs up with a crooked smile. It must be really warm out here that throw suddenly made my face heat up. I hear a chuckle and look over at Julika's perfe- stupid face to see sweet smile that I swear would be shit eating if it was anyone else.

Izuku POV

The first test is the 50 meter dash I watch Julika at the starting line she stretches her legs, and leans back stretching out her back. She leans down her hands on the ground her backside in the air, I turn my head aside trying not to stare I hear a quiet and gruff "damn." I turn to see kacchan with an eye twitch staring forward at Julika his mouth in a thin line, and his face very noticeably red as he realizes what he said. As the race starts Julka sprints forward, no visible quirk being used. I guess she really doesn't have a quirk, given her athletic build she ended up being pretty fast. It's the same for the other tests too, no quirk usage that I can see, of course she is still way farther than any other quirkless person due to her pure determination and muscle. Having not used a quirk she ends up being second to last on the apprehension scale, I end up last.


	8. Chapter 6

Bakugou's POV

That was so stupid, who does she think she is not using her quirk!? "Bakugo!" I turn around and see Julika running up to me. I grunt a response and keep walking letting her know I could hear but didn't care, "Your quirk is amazing Baku, I can't believe Iz never told me what it was." I almost stop short, Deku didn't tell her... what my quirk was? "Of course it's amazing it's my quirk." I glare sideways at her expecting her to giggle like usual, but instead she looks down. "Oh well I suppose you're right." shit did i make her sad? Not like i care but jesus. I look at her and realize she's not sad she's just thinking…. That's good i guess. "So why didn't you use your quirk to get a higher score? Do you not have one of something?" I turn my head to see she no longer had eyes they were just lines, her head was forward on her neck all her fingers pointing at me in a familiar sharp fashion. "HA! Of course I have a quirk! Don't… don't be stupid." She blushes and looks down, It's kind of cute. "I-it's just that I can't really control it." She looks back up at me blue eyes twinkling, it's so annoying. "Liar, you DON'T have a quirk! DO YOU?!" I bark laughing at her misfortune, I didn't notice her stop until the rest of a class was inside the school again. I turn around to see Julika's fist's clenched and her face looking down. Suddenly she looks up and takes a deep breath, "Alright Bakugou you're right, I don't have a quirk." She walks past me and into the school slamming the door shut behind her. "Kacchan…" I turn around and see Deku, looking concerned and a little… angry? "What did you do to her?" He then ran into the school ahead of me and closed the door.

Deku's POV

I wonder what Kacchan said to Julika to make her slam the door like that, I've only seen Julika fake mad before, something she can get over in a minute or two. "Julika!" I yell after her but she doesn't turn around. Out of breath I finally catch up to her, "Julika, don't be mad at Kacchan he doesn't get being quirkless can-" I get cut off when she turns to look at me. "I'm not mad at him Iz, I'm angry at myself." She looked at me, her brows furrowed, and her eyes narrowed in determination. "have I ever lied to you?" well, that really depends weather or not she was playing a trick on me, but not when it mattered. I slowly shake my head to tell her no, she grabs my shoulders I can't help but look in her bright blue irises. "Izuku, I have a quirk." she looked at me, scanning me for any trace of doubt in my expression, After not finding any she stepped back and started walking away toward the cafeteria just as the bell rang. I ran after her "Hey! Wait up!"

Time Skip: The Lunch Room; Julika's POV

No quirk?! i'll show him who has no quirk! I walk to a table and almost slam my food on the table, the green boy next to me jumps. "Sorry Izzie I'm just, why can't I control my quirk?" I sit down visibly exasperated. The boy that was yelling at Bakugou at the beginning of class looks at me, an interested expression on his face. "You have a very western nickname for Medoria, it's so… american." My eyebrow twitches, his hand flashes toward me in a knife fashion. "Explain yourself." I smack his hand away and roll my eyes, who does this guy think he is class president or something? "Well, that might be my western heritage and my entire childhood in the exciting land of america." I return his hand gesture with my own extended fingers, I realize i'm being a bit harsh to a guy I just met. "Look, i'm sorry i'm not in the best mood. I'm Megumi Julika… btw" I hold out my hand to the boy while scratching the back of my head. "Iida Tenya, I am very sorry if I did anything to offend you." He says this rather loudly bowing a little in his seat and continues eating, taken aback I slowly retract my hand and look over at Izuku who shrugs.

Do you think i should do more from Julika's POV? Or like third person maybe? lmk!


	9. Chapter 7

All Might's POV

"I AM HERE as a new teacher." I run into the classroom and greet the children in my usual way, my eyes scan the room for young Midoriya, his plane features make it hard. I spot him on the far left side of the classroom next to a girl who happens to be hitting his shoulder with excitement, she has a large smile and her eyes are filled with excitement. She notices me looking in their direction and suddenly Midoriya is on the floor, her outstretched arm flapping after the last blow she gave him as she silently and desperately tries to get his attention.

Walking down to the simulation area where the students took their entrance exams, I see the same girl talking to young Midoriya as before. Excitedly exclaiming about everything around her, It's impossible not to hear her loud voice echoing through the halls. She turns to another round faced girl and I immediately pull young Midoriya to the side. "YOUNG MIDORIYA! Tell me, how are you? How are things? What's with that girl that you're around?" The green haired boy's eyes widened at the question, "Y-you mean Julika? Well, we were friends when we were kids and she recently came back… why?" I clasp him on the shoulder, "Child are you sure this girl is really your friends she seems a little… Loud for you." I have only known young Midoriya for a couple months he's a determined young boy, yet he is also is nervous, how loud that girl is reminds me of Young Bakugou. "Midoriya, you'd tell me if someone like her was bothering you yes?" The young boy blushed at my blunt and informal questioning, "All-Might, i'm fine you don't need to worry about me." He laughs a little at his next statement, "I might actually be protecting her more then she's protecting me" He looks back fondly at the girl barking with laughter only a couple feet away, a small smile creeps on his face when he sees her frantically looking down to see if he's been trampled. I see what Young Midoriya means as she looks around rapidly calling his name, he gives me his signature smile and waves goodbye. "Duty calls..."

Todoroki's POV

"All right children do to an uneven amount of students, finally Team B is Shoto Todoroki, and Mezo Shoji Vs, Team I which is Mashirao Ojiro, Toru Hagakure, and Julika Megume. Team B are heros and Team I are Villains." I look over the people who match the names called out. A guy with many arms, whose face is covered up, A guy with a tail, floating clothes, and a black haired girl. The last girl looks at me and grins giving me a nod, and I look away without a word.

The teams before us are a round faced girl with a green haired boy vs a boy with glasses and an angry gremlin. I feel my arm being tugged, I look down at the girl with black hair as she links her arm with mine. "I'm Julika i'm gunna be on the villain team against you." She brings her free arm up to her face and wiggles her fingers in a foe menacing way. She barks with laughter and her eyes sparkle without a care in the world, I envy her. She takes her arm away as the first battle starts, I slightly miss the warmth she somehow radiates as the whistle to start blows. Only All-Might can hear what the teams are saying, but we all can see the look of determination on the green boy's face. Although my stare kept wondering to Julika, wide crystal like eyes watch the screen as the small green boy flips the gremlin. She squeals and pumps her fist in the air, she grabs my arm and smiles proudly pointing at the screen. "Did you see that! HAH! Oh my god!" I don't understand why she's so close to me all of the sudden, it's most likely because of the tiny plain looking boy on the screen that she can't hang around with right now. She's friendly so I don't mind, this could be nice, weird, but nice.

Julika POV

I'm so excited, Izuku is doing so good! He's grown up so much since I saw him, I grab the arm of the boy next to me and he looks at me with gorgeous eyes full of surprise at my action. I look away so he doesn't see my embarrassed face, I was the one surprised when he didn't pull away. I look at him and I see a slight blush on his pale features as he looks on the screen, I slowly let go of his arm and he visibly tenses. I put it back and he relaxes again, I smile and look back at the screen.

Todoroki POV

Things are starting to get intense on the screen between the two boys on screen, the grip on my arm tightens. No one can hear what's happening but what we're seeing makes everyone go in a frenzy screaming for All-Might to make it stop. The grip on my arm tightens and Julika's knuckles are white but her face holds no emotion. Unlike everyone else around she stays quiet and watches carefully analyzing each movement the boys make. I can't help but stare at her, the free look she had disappeared and has been replaced with a cold gaze, through unfeeling eyes that don't blink. I look back forward and watch the screen with her and see the blood shed in front of me. Julika says something next to me, looking down I ask her, "are you alright?" She almost growls and lets go of my arm, a Dark look crosses her face as she repeats what she said. "He's going to pay."


	10. Chapter 8

Bakugou POV

"That was bullshit, Fucking Deku and round faced girl gah!" I walk into the room with the rest of class A, but something feels off. I look around and see Julika with the smallest I've ever seen her eyes in a glare that would have shaken any normal guy to his core. Not me though! I'm still gunna walk to the other side of the room. While Julika and Half and Half's groups walk out of the room and I swear to God Julika's head turned backwards on her neck just to glare at me. I slowly walk backwards because that's just weird.

Todoroki POV

My partner looks at me, turning his extra limbs into ears. "They're on the third floor, two of them are bare foot, one seems to be stomping." He must be talking about the loud boots Julika always wears, "You may want to step back, this fight was over the moment I stepped on the field." I touch the wall gingerly breathing in as I turn the moisture in the air around me into tiny crystals, I can almost see the inside of the building feeling the coldness spread from the air around me, travel through my body, to the building." I exhale seeing my breath in front of my face and turn around, "Let's go." Heading to the third floor, we hear struggling behind the door. Walking in I see the guy with the tail, just footprints, and a pair of skinny genes and a tank top with a loose bun glaring. "As much as I want this to be over fast Todo, I am not in the mood to lose right now." Her eyes narrow farther but I know she's not mad at me. Suddenly the room is hot and dry and she smirks "Desert climate, you like?" The Ice melts and there's not enough moisture in the air to freeze them again. Julika takes out her boots from their frozen state and puts her fist on her hip with a thoughtful expression, "Now, what villain personia should I adopt to kick your ass?" She's teasing, she knows we're outnumbered and even if she wasn't I can't use my ice and my partner only uses short ranged attacks. She taps her chin, a delicate yet sadistic smile plastered on her lips, blue eyes light up and her smile widens, "I know!" In a second Julika is in front Shoji sweeping his feet out from under him, "I'll be the crazy one." She says with a laugh, unlike Iida's, but a low cruel chuckle laced with the pleasure of seeing him fall. I start jogging toward the device in the middle of the room while she's distracted. Turning her head Julika growls turning around "restrain him!" She yells and runs towards me the look of pure evil in her eyes commanding Hagakure to do as she says to Shoji behind her. She's really taking the villain thing seriously, I see the large cardboard mass in front of me reaching out I can almost feel it when my hand is smacked away and I'm flown backwards by a large muscle. I spit out an acceptable amount of fur that was in my mouth and notice the body I'm lying on. Strong yet slender arms wrapped around me, grabbing my wrists and crossing my limbs over themselves till my fingers were touching my upper sides, and her legs on top of mine in an Indian style cross effectively locking me in a human straight Jacket. I could feel her warmth as the intoxicating smell of Strawberries and vanilla fills my nose, she chuckles darkly in my ear. "Got you" Julika's mockingly sweet voice sent shivers down my spine, she sounded actually evil. "Try to get out." She whispers dangerously to me and I jerk my head backwards into her nose, she yelps and pulls my hands tighter and growls, "Call it teach! Their both subdued." She says this as soon as Hagakure finishes with Shoji, Ojiro guarding the device in case one of us gets free. An announcement comes on as Almight's deep voice booms over us, "TEST IS OVER, VILLAINS WIN!"

Bakugou POV

Julika was… different just then, her personality completely flipped it didn't make any sense. I hear the door open and look at the people coming through, they all look surprised like they haven't processed the last 30 minutes. The black haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the door slammed open and there she stood. "YOUNG JULIKA! did you just kick open the door?" Almight's voice uncharacteristically dropped in confusion. "No, I just stared at the door and it opened for me, doors do that for me sometimes." She stated completely serious and walked in the room directly at me. "Winners have to stick together huh Juli?" I laughed. Pain erupts from the left side of my face as my back slams against the hard floor as I realize I've been the victim of a powerful right hook. There is a weight on my stomach, I look up and see the girl straddling me before my vision goes black with another assault to my face. Repeated attacks to me transpire with a new colorful insult to accompany each punch. Someone pulls her off me still kicking and fighting as I spit out a tooth. Breaking free for a moment with one swift kick to my tender parts the wind is completely knocked out of me while she yells, "That's for Izuku you ass!" As Almight successfully restrains her for a second time while she breathes heavily giving me a death stare. The only thing going through my mind being, 'don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry!'


	11. Chapter 9

Todoroki POV

I hold Julika closely to my body as she laughs maniacally at Bakugou's weakened state no longer fighting me so hard, I think about doing the same hold on her that she used not twenty minutes ago but before I even get the chance she starts coughing hysterically. I loosen my grip to help her breath but she wiggles so much I drop her. Julika collapses on the floor coughing, the class immediately gets worried even Bakugou stopped his swearing momentairelly to watch her. The class gets even more concerned when black beatles flew out of her mouth onto the ground, she stopped coughing and breathed heavily looking up tear filled eyes from her coughing fit. "YOUNG JULIKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Allmight asks as the girl sits up on her knees wiping her mouth, the beatles start to fly away one by one while she catches her breath. Kirishima swats at one flying toward his head "Dude, I'm gunna be honest… that was kinda gross." Mineta then chimed in with his own perverted ideals, "I thought it was hot." Julika shot Them a glare before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "They're called Stenocara gracilipes, they're found in deserts." I offered her my hand and surprisingly, she took it. I remember her soft words during the test whispering to me about a desert climate. "Is this because of your quirk?" i said slightly embarrassed from remembering my previous defeat. "Great deduction climate change, you're correct." I deadpan at the name as Julika brushed herself off like it wasn't weird, "I'm sorry?" She doesn't even give me a look while explaining this sin. "Climate change makes summers warmer than usual, and winters colder than usual." As she explains she points to my left side, then my right. Bakugou's thoughtful face and uncharacteristically quiet moment stops when he says, quite normally, "That is such a stretch…" Julica deadpans, "What do you want from me?! I just mouth berthed an amazon deep web package worth of beatles! I'm not gunna be at my sharpest you fucking dandelion!" The blond goes red as he looks about to blow his top. Julika exasperatedly and leaves the room, "I'll be in my next class."

Julika's POV

After a mandatory trip to the nurses office (courtesy of Mr. Aizawa) due to the beatle incident I walk into class A. I am suddenly swarmed by a sea of my students introducing themselves and wanting to know what went over me during class. The yellow pikachu who introduced himself as Kaminari Denki walks up to me his electric eyes dancing with curiosity, "So what was with that hold you did? And your quirk? What even IS it?" I chuckle slightly at his innocent expression, "My sister taught me that hold a long time ago when we thought i was quirkless, and my quirk is called _Habitat_ , although i can't quite control it and sometimes it has some… unfortunate side effects." I scratch the back of my neck and the boy is pushed out of the way by a pink girl with horns, he shrugged it off and followed Uraraka out of the room. "Oh my god so cool! Can your sister teach me how to fight too!?" I was taken aback by the question and sweat dropped, i decided to lie my way out of this situation, "Uh, that sounds like, so much fun… but my sister lives in america and is afraid of flying." I look off to the side guiltily hoping she didn't figure me out, she stares at me for a good thirty seconds before smiling, "that makes sense, alright then!"

Bakugou's POV

I walk out of the classroom trying hard not to ruin my pants by exploding my hands in my pockets. "Yo! BakuDork!" I turn around and see Julika and I can't help but huff and walk faster. In a twist of black hair she was in front of me with a serious face looking down slightly with a soft blush, "I wanted to say i'm sorry, for how I acted… um i get kinda, protective of Izzie." what is she talking about? "Huh? 'Izzie'? Who the fuck is that?" she rolls her eyes, "Izuku..." I look at her still confused, "Deku!" she all but yells and a wave of realization washes over me, "that's his name?" I quirk an eyebrow as she smacks her face with the flat of her palm. "I'm just sorry ok?!" I shrug and walk past her accidentally checking her shoulder while mumbling, "Yeah whatever." as I walked away she threw her fist in the air cupping her other hand on her mouth yelling, "YOU CANNOT RUN AWAY FROM MY FRIENDSHIP YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD YOU!" I blush and retreat into my shirt and grumble to myself, "Yeah but i can sulk away into my dark corner of misery and self pity."


	12. Chapter 10

Julika's POV

I wake up that morning with a large weight on my chest, I lift up my head and see a red brindle pitbull laying down with his eyes closed. Our noses are touching as his soft breathing is visible even from my place underneath him, I let out a sigh through my nose and his eyes shoot open tail wagging rhythmically when he realized I was awake. I sit up in bed and the pressure in my chest lifts as the dog jumps to the ground, Tail wagging excitedly. "You can't come with me dog." I get up and immediately feel like I can't breath and need to go back to sleep. I put on my uniform sloppily and put my hair in a low ponytail. Walking downstairs I look at the shining green eyes of Mydoria, "What day is it?" His eyes go wide and he avoids looking at me, "Wednesday, why?" I walk outside with a small "mm." And get on my scooter.

Izuku POV

There was something different about Julika today, she seems slower. Going to the front of the school there are a bunch of cameras and people yelling and trying to get information from all the students passing by. Suddenly a woman walks up to Julika, stuffing a camera and a microphone in her face, "young lady what can you tell us about Allmight?!" Looking straight into the camera, Julika Sneezes lifting her head only to have a worm hanging from her nose probably because of her quirk. She wipes her nose and continues to walk in without a word, I run after her as she walks slightly slumped.

Bakugou POV

Something is off, Julika's head has been on her desk all day. I think she's sleeping, I wouldn't believe she could sleep but her slow and even breaths prove otherwise. I wonder what's up with her, is she just stupid? If Aizawa catches her, she's going down, I kind of want to see that though. Speak of the devil, the black haired man walks in not even looking at the class as he stands in front of us. "Today, you are going to choose a class representative," he looks at Julika and dead pans, "Do you have an issue Megumi?" He raises an eyebrow as she lifts her head, jesus did she get hit by a train on the way here? Her normally sweet and loud personality was nowhere to be found, in its place was a pissed off ogar with bags under its dull lifeless eyes. "I have no issue Mr. Aizawa, It's just great minds think alike." If there was any small chatter before it was silenced by this statement, she drops her head ignoring his death glare. "I kneed someone to escort Julika to recovery girl, she's OBVIOUSLY sick, Mydoria we all know you know your way." Mydoria stumbles out of his seat and nods tapping Julika's shoulder, she slumps out of her seat, omg her shirt isn't even buttoned right. As they walk, little fish fell out of her coat and on the floor, only to flop around and disappear leaving a streak of salt water behind. Weird.

TIME SKIP IZUKU'S POV

"Oh honey you have a fever, lay down, lay down." It makes so much sense, I knew something was off why didn't i tell her to stay home! I'm such an awful friend! I sit next to the bed while recovery girl calls my mom, "J-Julika are you ok?" I reach for her hand before he takes it away weakly, "No, leave or you'll get sick, i'm fine, it's not like i'm dying." She's right, she's not dying it's just a nasty cold. "I don't care if i get sick, I want to help you feel better!" She closes her eyes and sighs, "I know you don't care but when you get sick i'm the one who's gunna have to take care of you ya baby." I sweatdrop at her bluntness and she opens an eye with a cough, "I-Izuku, *cough* come closer I… I need to tell you something." My eyes widen and I lean in closer, "yeah? What is it?" whatever she wants to tell me must be super important, she's so close to falling asleep, she leans in with barely a whisper says, "Izuku… you, are a huge dork." I leaned back and she was smiling, even in her weakened state she still teases me. "I'm leaving." I say simply, i'm pretty sure she's asleep and walk out the door. I stop as I close the door and smile, Classic Julika.


End file.
